


The wisest thing you've done

by Marrie_L



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Captivity, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Sorry Not Sorry, Traitor, Wizarding Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrie_L/pseuds/Marrie_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Distrusting me is the wisest thing you've done"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>When Remus wakes up in a room that isn't his, he knows something is wrong. Especially when he sees a very familiar face there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moment Remus woke up he knew something was wrong. He wasn’t lying in his own comfortable bed, covered with a million blankets. In fact, he wasn’t lying at all.  Instead, he was sitting on a cold chair with his arms painfully tied behind his back.

Flashbacks of the previous night shot back at him. The Order had had a great win for their side without losing anyone, and in this time of war, when all happiness seemed to have disappeared, that had been enough reason for a party.

Time had passed and even though the number of people had lowered, the number of drinks had shot upwards until it had just been Sirius and him, and a lot of alcohol.

Something moved in the shadows, forcing Remus to oppress the flashes of memories of the night before. This wasn’t the right time or place to think about what he had or hadn’t done with Sirius Black, the man he had been crushing on since forever.

“Who’s there?” he croaked when nobody appeared. He wasn’t wrong. There was something – someone – lurking in the shadows watching him.

“Show yourself. Coward!” He shouted the last word and fought against his chains. It was useless. Even though the moon would be full in a few days, even when he could  feel her power whispering against the wolf inside him with her cold beauty, he was too weak. They knew how to lock a werewolf away.

But his words did work. The shadow stepped into the small circle of light that was caused by a small fire, which, as Remus suddenly noticed, was heating some metal bars. A kind of metal that looked a lot like silver. Thinking about their purpose made him feel sick.

He looked into the grey eyes of Sirius Black.

“You,” he snapped and once again he tried to break his chains.

“Yes,” said the man with a familiar grin, but it didn’t feel familiar. Not anymore. “Me.”

“How could you? They trusted you! _I_ trusted you! Traitor!” It was only because of the chains that he didn’t strangle Sirius with his bare hands. Sirius watched his useless attempts with a cold, emotionless smile.

“Look at you. The monster is finally locked away, like it should have happened so many years ago. How does it feel, _Moony_ , knowing you’re nothing more than a hideous freak?”

Suddenly all strength seemed to leave Remus’ body. Those were the words he had known for years, and the words Sirius had always fought against. He should have known that was just an act. Who could care about a creature like him?

“You really thought any of us could care about such a monster?” Yes. Even though he should have known better, that had been exactly what he had thought.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Sirius continued with a cold grin. It made his handsome face look weird and totally not like him. It made him look like a maniac.

“In a few hours they will be dead and the Dark Lord will gain his full potential.”

The chains still didn’t break, so instead Remus spat at him. “Traitor! How could you! They were your friends!” Suddenly Remus felt like crying, but he couldn’t show Sirius. He couldn’t be weak now. But James and Lily… Their son… He knew Sirius was true. In a few hours he would lose everything he cared about.

“I don’t care about other people, especially not people like _you_.” Remus remembered the night before and Sirius did too, because he bent down to the man.

“Oh, we had some fun last night,” he whispered. With his hand he stroked Remus’ lips. “It was interesting to hear the wolf howl in a different context.” Remus tried to pull his face away, but didn’t succeed, so he did the only thing he could do: he bit Sirius.

He had expected the hit, but that didn’t make it hurt less. He had bitten his tongue and could taste the blood, but he wouldn’t show it to Sirius. His face was probably burning red where Sirius’ hand had touched his skin and when he saw the anger on the other man’s face, he felt suddenly really scared. He knew where the bars were made for and he knew it would hurt like hell.

“Filthy animal!” he spat at Remus, and Remus couldn’t help but laugh. It didn’t sound happy at all. It sounded more like he was choking to death.

“You know all about animals, don’t you Padfoot?” he whispered, knowing he was going to pay for this. But Sirius didn’t hit him again and didn’t seem to intend it. Instead he laughed, and for a short moment he looked like the man Remus used to know.

“Yes,” he answered. “Yes, I know all about them.” If the situation had been different, in a time when there would be no war, no traitors and no enemies, it would have felt like the good old times. Maybe they would sit underneath a tree, laughing with each other, instead of threatening each other.

But the situation wasn’t different, and Remus was sure he would die any moment.

Once again Sirius touched his face, but Remus noticed with some pride he didn’t come near his mouth. He still had some power.

“I’ll be right back, Moony. Trust me. I’ll come back and you will answer all my questions.” Remus would like to say that wouldn’t be true. He would fight to stay silent, but he knew the truth. In the end he would answer the questions. He wasn’t strong like Alice and Frank. He would be silent for a while, but silver bars did strange things with the willpower of a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Sirius' part of the story.

The moment Sirius had closed the door, he dropped his mask. Some familiar faces were watching him, hoping to see him break and they would get what they wanted.

“Was this enough?” he asked the others. He felt so, so tired.

“For now, my little cousin,” Bellatrix whispered in his ear. “We still need some answers and we both know he’s the one who has the answers.”

If there hadn’t been seven wands pointed at him, he would have hit her right in the face. He remembered last night like it had been, well, last night. He hadn’t drank as much as everyone had thought, as _Remus_ had thought, and he had realized that whatever had happened between them had been exactly what he had wanted for years, even though he had never admitted it.

But at some point, when Remus had slept in his arms, he had realized something had been wrong. There had been someone in the house. Peter, to be exactly. After that everything had gone in a hurry. Before he had realized what was happening, he had been surrounded by Peter’s new friends, the Death Eaters.

Without wand he hadn’t been able to fight them, so he had had to watch as they had bewitched Remus and had separated them. Sirius had been ready to endure every single thing they would do to him. He would never expose James and Lily.

Unfortunately Peter had already told the others that the one with the information was Remus, and of course his beloved relatives knew he wouldn’t give them anything. So he had been given the choice: break the wolf or watch as we do it.

He had no choice, really. He couldn’t watch them torturing Remus. Not his Moony. So he had to do it.

They all had known that they had a traitor in their midst, so it wasn’t difficult to convince Remus that it had been him all the time. He knew Remus would tell him everything eventually, but the way to get that information would hurt him even more than it would hurt Remus. He hated that he needed to do this, but he wasn’t ready to watch Bellatrix torture another person into insanity.

As soon as they had closed the door behind him, locking him away in the cell next to Remus’, he felt on the ground. Tears were streaming down his face. When had the world turned into a place where you needed to threaten your best friend so he would survive?

Sirius didn’t know it anymore. He knew it was war, but even then there had been some hope. Now even that little spark was shattered.

 

When a really familiar voice woke him the next day, the traces of tears were still visible on his face. He knew, by the way Peter looked at him, it had been done. James and Lily were no longer alive.

“You haven’t trust me since we’ve graduated,” Peter said. Sirius just looked at him. He had no strength, no willpower left anymore. Even his heart seemed to have given up and beat slower than usually.

“With reason apparently,” he mumbled eventually when it became clear that Peter was waiting for an answer.

“Oh yes,” Peter said smiling. “But I’m here to offer you a deal. A way how both you and your pet wolf can survive this.”

Sirius had no choice than to listen to it. He wanted, _needed_ , Remus to survive this. It had been his fault that his house wasn’t protected enough, so he needed to protect him. He couldn’t imagine a life without his Moony.

“So if I take the blame for killing James and Lily and act like I kill you, you'll set Remus free?” he asked Peter unbelieving.

“Yes. What choice do you have? So, do we have a deal?” Peter was right. What choice did he have? Voldemort had disappeared if he could believe Peter’s words and they were just hostages. There was nobody anymore who would stop the vengeance of the Death Eaters. He was the one who would pay for it with a lifetime in Azkaban, but Remus would be free.

But could he trust Peter? He had already shown he wasn’t the one you could trust.

“You distrust me,” Peter concluded.

“Do I have a reason not to?”

“Oh no, dear Padfoot. Distrusting me is the wisest thing you’ve done. But this time I won’t break my word. So, do we have a deal?”

Sirius smiled sadly. He knew that, whatever his answer would be, his life would be over. The only difference would be that in one of the choices he would still be alive to watch his ending.

And, of course, that Remus would live.

“Deal.”


End file.
